With the continuous development of communication technology, various user devices, such as handsets, data cards, U-disks, etc, have more and more functions and shapes.
A rotation structure may be disposed on a current user device, so that a rotatable part of the user device may rotate relative to the main body of the user device. For example, the rotation structure may be disposed on a lid-turning handset, a data card with a USB connector or a U-disk, so that the lid of the lid-turning handset or the USB connector of the data card and the U-disk may be opened by external force and rotate. In prior art, the rotation structure is a mechanical rotation axle. Taking a U-disk with a rotatable USB connector as an example, the U-disk comprises a U-disk main body and a USB connector electrically connected to the U-disk main body. One end of the mechanical rotation axle is connected to the U-disk main body, the other end of the mechanical rotation axle is connected with the USB connector. The USB connector can be moved by external force and can rotate around the mechanical rotation axle relative to the U-disk main body. In this way, the rotation of the USB connector is realized.
In the above user device, the rotatable part cannot be moved and rotate unless the user continuously applies an external force on it, which impairs the user operability.